User blog:Marcus Forelli/Batman (Nolanverse) vs Sherlock Holmes
Its detective vs detective as two of the reigning title of "The World's Greatest Detective" settles the fight once and for all. On the left corner we have the British sleuth, known for his superhuman intellect and deerstalker, his stories has revolutionize and modernized both the detetecive genre and real-life forensic science for ages to come, he is the Great Sherlock Holmes! On the right corner comes the dark knight, born with seeing his parents murdered in his eyes, he swore to fight crime in a never ending crusade, with his fighting expertise, high-tech gadgets, the iconic cape and the cowl that brings intimidation to the most feared crime lords there is (or was), he is the vigilante known as The Batman! With both modern incantations of these classical heroes, we will pull all the stops, record the data, and create a virtual battle in a virtual arena. No Rules, No Safety, No Mercy! Its a duel to the death! To decide who is.... the Deadliest Warrior! Sherlock Holmes An unflinching realist from the Victorian era, Holmes is a private "consulting" detective stationed in London, England. His feats of intellectual genius is legendary, by using his powers of deduction he can make complex reasons even from the slightest evidence and neo-supernatural. Even drugs, drinks, and smoke haven't hampered his intellect. lthough being a "fictional" character the detective has been the subject of intellectual studies in literature, and experts conclude his IQ ranging from 190-200 (if you dont know much of IQ, just note that Einstein's and Hawking's IQ is only 160) And in brains he also brings the brawn. He is the first fictional western martial artist ever concieved, and with the use of his smarts as an advantage in a fight, he can create and strategize in a fight. Weapons Tools Batman (Nolanverse) The modern and latest incarnation of the infamous Batman. Bruce Wayne as a child, witnessed his parents gunned down in front him during a robbery. Driven by this, Bruce sets out to find out ways on how to deal with crime and the powerful criminals running. He did this by first becoming a criminal himself. Under the tutolage of the League of Shadows, Bruce was taught martial arts and combat to hone his skills in fighting crime. Bruce would later return to his beloved Gotham, which is filled with corruption and organized crime. Using intimidation and fear against his enemies, he dons a bat motif, a great tool that once brought him fear, and became a vigilante known as the Batman. Though he knew that he would never be Batman for long, his real objective is to give the common people a sign that everyone can be Batman, and everyone can fight against corruption. Tools (Gadgets) X-factors Holmes - Batman 70 - Physicality - 70 Both warriors are in their prime and peak. But hampered by each other's imputities. Holme's smoke and drug consumption, and Bruce's spine and leg problems. 100 - Intelligence - 85 Both are intelligent warriors. Even though Batman has the 100 years of advanatage, Holmes' abilities to adapt, deduce, and learn gives him the edge. This is also because of Holmes being in many universities, and of Bruce apparent mental health declining. 80 - Training - 95 Batman trained for years just to keep true to his mission. It took a very long time to hone his skills giving him the edge. 90 - Combat Experience - 75 Holmes gains an advantage as Batman had an 8 year long absence that dealt damage to him mentally and physically. 80 - Resources - 100 Batman as a billionaire gains huge amounts of resources in his disposal. Coupled with him getting more advanced technology, gives him the edge. 80 - Stealth - 70 Although Batman has the darkness to his use for stealth, Holmes' ability to take up any disguise and fool people with the right costume and the right acting/conning gives him the edge. Notes * As opposed to what is said above, it will not be a "Battle to the Death", as Batman doesn't kill. Where do you want the battle to take place? Victorian era London Gotham City Category:Blog posts